SPACE
by Cherish Oreo
Summary: Kubilang, telingaku tak bisa mendengar suara terakhirmu yang begitu keras, kan?—Aku yakin, aku tak harus mendengarnya karna kau masih bisa bertahan!/Aku ingin kembali ke kampung halaman kita. Tapi… tentu tidak tanpamu, Eren!/ArminEren. modified canon./ be joy! :)


**C****orner ****n****ote:**

Armin's OOC. modified canon. passive plot. typo(s).

Italic: flashback. […]: 3rd POV.

* * *

S**hingeki **n**o **K**yojin/Attack on Titans**

**disclaimed by **_**H**__**ajime **__**I**__**sayama**_

**fic from **_Cherish _**to **_ditya-dacembra_

**SPACE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—seandainya aku bisa memilih bagaimana aku mati nanti. Aku tak akan berkubang dalam kenyataan kejam ini. Tidak! Bahkan jika seandainya kita tak terperangkap disini… jauh dari lingkarang neraka ini… dan, kau tahu? Aku akan lebih memilih tersenyum damai di dekat bangkai Ibu_mu_.

Kedengarannya aku terlalu gila sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal bodoh ini disaat yang tidak seharusnya. Aku adalah tentara. Ya,—kita adalah tentara yang gagah berani menukik diantara bangunan dan mengincar bongkahan daging leher para titan terkutuk. Harusnya kita kuat. Ah, bukan! Harusnya _aku_ yang lemah ini jauh lebih kuat darimu maupun Mikasa.

Sudah cukup aku cengeng begini, sobat. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku lelah. Aku terlampau haus kesadaran yang sesungguhnya. Atau bahkan bisa kau tambahkan, aku kehilangan separuh hentakan napasku. Udara yang kuhirup rasanya hanya satu-satu. Aku berusaha menggapai udara dengan tanganku, begitu menemukan diriku diambang kegelapan. Rahang raksasa mengapit punggung dan kakiku yang tertekuk mempertahankan sisa-sisa hidup. Tubuhku mati rasa, terbaluti lendir-lendir saliva menjijikkan si makhluk laknat.

Setengah sekon rasanya bagai cukup untuk menjabarkan cerita sejarah superpanjang. Realitas mengabur tanpa betas normal. Serpihan darah membuncah tepat saat lengketnya saliva hendak menggelincirkan tubuhku kedalam lorong yang licin. Tangan yang rapuh namun ternyata begitu tangguh milikmu langsung kukenali. Aku masih bermandikan saliva ketika tubuhku terhempas keluar, lalu sepasang mata biru ini melihatmu menggapai-gapaikan tangan pasrah.

Dan, sudah kubilang—aku lebih baik MATI saja daripada melihatmu seperti itu. Andai aku begitu kuat dan menarik sebelah tanganmu yang terjulur itu kembali. Suara keras—tentu aku mendengarnya. Ternyata bibirmu berucap. Entah sugesti abnormal atau apa, suaramu terpaksa terusir dari daun pintu telingaku. Aku berpikir nyaris tuli. Mungkin karena aku yakin tak perlu mendengar kata-kata sarat putus harapan seperti itu.

Bibirmu berucap, tepat di depan diriku yang menganga. A-aku… aku tak salah lihat kan? L-le-lenganmu… terjatuh dengan indahnya… Terlempar manis ke tanah berpaving di lantai-lantai Trost yang penuh darah… Dan tubuhmu seketika lenyap—hilang menggantikanku tergelincir ke lorong merah gelap. Kau… bersemayam di perut buncit si titan brengsek itu!

Aku benar-benar gila, hilang diri, dan terus melecutkan teriakan ganas yang panjang. Mataku bergetar, manikku nyaris tak henti-hentinya memblur waktu itu. Jemariku menjambak helai-helai pirang dikanan-kiri kepalaku tanpa ampun. Aku gila! Dan kau mati!

Lagi-lagi, aku berdelusi. Nyanyian ironis sarat simponi nan menyayat hari bergaung menyelubungiku. Kepalaku berputar, dan aku tak berusaha untuk menemukan kepalaku demi percaya kalau aku masih hidup.

Bayangan lantai-lantai Shigansina menggema di ujung memori, mengingatkanku dengan riak-riak kecil langkah tiga bocah. Dimana aku menemukan tiga perangai dengan mata-mata berpendar sarat keingintahuan saat memandang temboh kokoh nan tinggi dari kejauhan. Melihat langit sore yang berpendar indah dihiasi tiga pelikan berformasi V terbang melintas diatas Maria dengan riangnya. Mata-mata anak berambut pirang, cokelat, dan hitam berpendar ironis.

Andai tiga pelikan itu adalah kita…

"_Hoi, Armin. Aku bersumpah akan menginjakkan kakiku di luar sana tanpa lecet apalagi mati! Aku ingin berlayar diatas kolam garam. Kita sedang krisis garam kan? Atau kalau beruntung, aku akan menemukan pulau roti dan membawanya pulang untuk dibagikan pada orang-orang yang kelaparan…"_

"_Idiot. Kau terlalu muluk. Menginjak selangkah tanah diluar Maria saja kau akan segera dimakan titan. Lupakan impian bodohmu itu!"_

"_Ya, ya. kau kolot, Mikasa. Itu tak lebih dari pikiran seorang binatang peliharaan tolol yang mau saja dikurung dalam ketakukan seperti ini."_

"_Setidaknya itu lebih realistis, bodoh!"_

"_A-ano… E-eren, Mikasa, sudahlah… tak ada gunanya kalian berdebat. Dunia kita memang tidak mudah, kawan. Hidup kita terlampau sulit. Aku saja hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana suatu saat nanti bisa mewujudkan impian orangtuaku. Apapun yang ada diluar sana pasti menyenangkan. Tapi… hei, a-apa kau tak bisa mengalah saja, Eren? Setidaknya kau bisa melihat sebagian dunia luar dengan buku tua__**[2]**__ ini."_

"_Cih. Rupanya kau juga binatang peliharaan yang menyedihkan!"_

.

.

.

Eren si keras kepala itu… _**sudah mati**_.

Iyakah?

.

.

.

Setengah sekon terjaga dalam kenangan lama, aku hanya bisa terus melebarkan mata. Menatap ngeri bagaimana aku akan diraih oleh jemari-jemari besar dan mengangkatku ke lubang yang sama. Aku akan ditelannya. Sama seperti Eren.

Namun hatiku rasa-rasanya kebal—dan aku yakin sekarang sudah setengah membatu. Oh, Maria. Jauh di dasar hatiku aku ingin kembali padamu. Rose bukanlah ibuku. Tapi kau! Aku akan kembali! aku akan kembali semantap layaknya Eren Jaeger sering berkoar-koar sumpah untuk kembali ke gubuknya. Aku akan pulang ke Shigansina! Aku akan kembali duduk dalam perlindunganmu, Maria!

Dan sekarang, Eren… si bocah nekat yang terlalu idiot bertaruh nyawa untuk bocah cengeng ini…

Aku ingin hidup, kawan…

Ya! katakan saja aku begitu senang karena bukan aku yang mati hari ini. Aku masih bisa berbangga diri dengan rompi oranye ini. Hanya menggumam terimakasih dengan secuil penyesalan, lalu berbalik pergi melarikan diri ke gedung-gedung lain untuk bersembunyi. Itu egois, eh?

Oh, bahkan Armin Arlert yang cengeng ini sempat-sempatnya berpikir sebejat iblis?

Ya!

Tambahkan saja kalau aku terlampau jauh dari batas _saiko_. Aku gila, _man_!

.

.

.

Hei, Eren. _Ngomong-ngomong_, apa kau percaya kalau semua itu benar-benar ada di dalam otakku? Hahaha. Oke, aku bersedia kalau kau berniat melubangi kepalaku untuk mengeceknya.

Lalu, apa kau akan benci padaku kalau aku melakukan _ini_? Bukannya bermaksud untuk tidak menghargai usahamu untuk menyelamatkanku… tapi…

.

.

.

"HYAAAAAHHH!"

_**Jrash!**_

[Satu tebasan plat baja kokoh mengiris sadis segumul daging besar dengan telak. Isi kantung raksasa yang buncit berhasil dibelah vertikal, membuncahkan berpuluh-puluh bekas santapan yang memang tak dilumat. Titan malang sekeika ambruk.

Tangan si penebas gemetar. Seketika menjatuhkan pedangnya dengan spontan. Syok bercampur tak percaya, dan entah harus berkata bodoh atau sinting atas tindakannya ini. Matanya membulat, begitu menangkap sosok cokelat dan… tanpa sebelah lengan…]

.

.

.

**.E**n**d.**

_Kubilang, telingaku tak bisa mendengar suara terakhirmu yang begitu keras, kan? Aku yakin, aku tak harus mendengarnya karna kau masih bisa bertahan!_

_Aku ingin kembali ke kampong halaman kita. Tapi… tentu tidak tanpamu, Eren!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.L**ast En**d.**

* * *

**[1] **judul; _**Space**_: artinya jeda. Disini Armin sempat mikir segala macem sebelum mutusin buat nyelametin Eren. Asumsinya, beberapa detik itu berasa lama banget. Jadi seolah 'si waktu' nambahin sekon-sekonnya buat momen itu. Padahal kan, waktu terus jalan.

**[2] **_buku tua_: buku yang dimaksud adalah buku bersampul cokelat kepunyaan kakeknya Armin yang berisi tentang gambaran apa saja yang ada si duar dinding.

**Adding: **Sebenernya, pemikiran Armin yang asli kompleks dari _sononya_, aku gambarkan jadi dua di fic ini. Satu, latar belakangnya OOC gara-gara _evil-mind_ yang keluar. Satunya lagi, sebelum dia nyobek perut titan. Dia seakan bilang kalo dia nggak pernah berpikir egois. Jadi, pikiran Armin itu punya dua sifat; jahat sama baik.

So, aku harap kamu bisa baca, Des. Hbd, ya! may God bless u forever ;)

_**Thankie, **_**for reading! :)**


End file.
